This invention relates to a sideview mirror of a vehicle and in particular to one which can widen the driver's field of vision and has a water shield for keeping the reflecting mirror away from rainwater.
The sideview mirror of a vehicle is designed to enable the driver to see what is behind him. However, conventional sideview mirrors cannot provide the driver with a wide field of vision. Further, the reflecting surface of the conventional sideview mirror will easily get wet in the rain.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved sideview mirror which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.